It's Complicated
by ricekakes
Summary: Sharpay and Taylor become friends after Sharpay and Ryan lose the leads in the school play to Troy and Gabriella.   The concept of this story was taken from mik-mik 06128 with permission.
1. Losing What You Love

A/N: A few weeks ago I read an incomplete story on here by mik-mik 06128. So I messaged her and asked her if I could steal her idea. I really liked the concept of Taylor and Sharpay being friends, after the Twinkle Towne incident. And the idea that it brought them closer together. So I decided to put my own spin on the story. I am new to writing fan fiction and this is my first crack at it….so be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. If you recognize anything than I don't own it.

**Chapter 1: Losing What You've Love **

Everyone was off celebrating; Troy and Gabriella had done it. They had taken the lead roles of the musical from Ryan and Sharpay. Everyone was excited, well almost everyone Ryan and Sharpay were definitely not happy, along with a few members of the drama club and Taylor McKessie. Taylor had seen the look in Sharpay's eyes when Ms. Darbus has announced Troy and Gabriella as the leads of the play, and Ryan and Sharpay as the understudies, Sharpay looked heartbroken, like her world had fallen out from under her. And in a way Taylor supposed it had, Sharpay Evans was a name that every student at East High associated with the musicals, and now these two foreigners had just come in and took her place at the top. While Taylor couldn't see the point of the musicals, she could understand someone coming in and ripping everything that you had worked for right from underneath you. If someone had done that with the decathlon team Taylor would be devastated. It was in that moment that Taylor realized that her and Sharpay were a lot alike, and why she decided that she wanted to check in on Sharpay. Ryan had run off somewhere with Kelsi after Darbus' decision. And Taylor knew that Sharpay didn't have anyone else. After looking in the auditorium, and not seeing anyone she made her way to the schools music room. She knew that she had found Sharpay before she had even seen her based off of the music coming from the music room. It was a slow, soft piano medley. Taylor stood at the door to the music room just watching Sharpay play. Her hands were dancing across the piano keys and her hair was down partially covering her face, Taylor could just make out dried up tear tracks on Sharpay's face, but otherwise Sharpay looked flawless as usual. Sharpay stopped playing, her eyes were still closed when Taylor decided to speak.

"That was beautiful Sharpay. What is it called?" she asked, and Sharpay's attention snapped to her. She hadn't heard Taylor come into the room, she wasn't even aware that there was anyone left in the room she figured that everyone would be out celebrating Troy and Gabriella beating her. She was stunned that Taylor was sitting there in front of her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off, celebrating like everyone else?" Sharpay asked.

"You shouldn't be alone right now, and I can't find happiness in someone else's pain. So here I am, trying to comfort you." Taylor replied, looking directly at Sharpay, "Are you going to answer my question about the song you just played?" Sharpay continued to look at Taylor a part of her felt like this was a trick, but then there was another part of her that believed that what Taylor had said was true. That Taylor McKessie of all people cared.

"It doesn't have a title; it's something that I just kinda made up while I was sitting there."

"You really are talented Sharpay. You should have gotten the lead in the play, you are the one that has worked so hard over the years for it. Troy and Gabby are only doing it for fun."

"Why are you saying this? Shouldn't you be happy that Troy and Gabriella got it, I mean they are your friends."

"They are my friends, and in a way I am happy that they got it, but I guess I can understand how you feel. If someone just came onto the scholastic decathlon team after putting forth no effort or came and took my presidency of the science club away from me I'd be upset. Will you play some more for me?" Taylor asked moving to stand right by the piano, right next to Sharpay.

Sharpay sat there taking everything in that Taylor had said, she was shocked of course. Her and Taylor had never run in the same social circles and so all throughout school they pretty much ignored each other. Of course they had had a few classes together over the years, but they had never really talked to each other, unless it was to trade insults. And now here she was when no one else was, trying to comfort her. Today was the day for Sharpay to be shocked; she didn't know what else to do so she went back to playing, seeking comfort in the girl next to her. Sharpay had played another three songs before she looked at the clock, it was well past four and she knew that the school custodians would be coming around soon. Somewhere during her playing Taylor had moved from standing next to her, to sitting at the piano bench with her, but she had remained quiet throughout Sharpay's performance.

"We should be going the janitors will be here soon."

"Yeah your right, I really enjoyed listening to you play. Do you wanna go get something to eat?" Taylor asked, standing up with Sharpay. They grabbed their bags and headed out the door, to the schools parking lot, continuing their conversation on the way.

"I sort of just wanna go home shower and sleep. Can we do it tomorrow?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course, I understand how about lunch at one?"

"Yeah, can it be someplace downtown?"

"There is this bookstore, Wind Chimes that I like to go to that has a café in it. It's kind of my favorite place to go, that nobody knows about. We can go there." Taylor suggested.

"Is there a music store across the street?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah there is, you're the only person I know that knows where that bookstore is. It's pretty much my safe heaven."

"I have been there a few times, I usually go to the music store across the street and sometimes I wind up at the bookstore. There café is great."

"Really,

By now they had reached the parking lot, and although Sharpay was exhausted mentally and emotionally talking to Taylor had helped her. She was hesitant about leaving but, found some comfort in the fact that they would be having lunch the following day.

"Do you need a ride?" Sharpay asked.

"No its fine, I drove my cars over there."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then Taylor. Thank you."

Taylor cracked a smile at Sharpay, and gave her a quick hug before bidding her good-bye and heading to her car. Sharpay headed towards her car, got in and headed home. The twenty minute drive home passed quickly for Sharpay who was consumed by her thoughts. Taylor was right: drama was her life, but what if she wanted to be known for something other than drama? She needed a fresh start, a place where no one knew her as the drama queen. Where she could find herself, and what she wanted to do, without being surrounded by people who thought they knew her. Pulling into her driveway she knew what she had to do. She just hoped her parents would go along with it. When she entered her house she quickly sought out her parents, and found them in the dining room. Stepping into the dining room, and closing the door she prepared herself for her upcoming conversation. An hour and a half later everything was all settled, and she headed up to bed, not even bothering to change her clothes instead getting right underneath the covers.

When Sharpay finally opened her eyes the next day, it was eleven in the morning. She had plenty of time to get dressed and meet Taylor at Wind Chimes. Yesterday it seemed like her life was over, and today she was looking forward to her future. She went through her morning routine lost in thought, and before she even realized it, it was 12:30 and she was heading out the door. She reached the café, and went inside in search of Taylor. She found her tucked in one of the booths the café had book in hand. Sharpay walked over and noticed that Taylor had a cup of coffee in front of her, and Sharpay figured that she had been there for a while because the cup was almost empty. A waiter made his way over but Sharpay quietly waved him off and sat down across from Taylor, who didn't even notice Sharpay. The tables were reversed from the day before when Taylor had come into the music room and Sharpay didn't notice. Sharpay looked at the title of the book and had to stifle a chuckle, who would have thought that Taylor McKessie, president of the science club, and most valuable player on the schools decathlon team had a weak spot for sappy romance novels? Sharpay continued to wait in silence, looking at the menu that was glued to the table. After examining the menu for a few minutes she noticed that the sound of Taylor turning the pages was missing, and she looked up into Taylor's eyes.

"When did you get here?" Taylor asked.

"A few minutes ago, you were very much into your book. I didn't want to disturb you, so it must be good? Although I must admit I never thought of you as the sappy romance type."

Taylor laughed and nodded her head, "no one really knows, it is a great stress reliever."

"I guess you must trust me then, first you take me here to your safe heaven and now you let me know of your hidden love of romance novels."

"I do trust you, I don't know why but ever since yesterday I realized that you keep people at an arm's length away from you. Not the other way around, like everyone else thinks. It makes me want to see the person underneath it all."

Their conversation was interrupted by their waiter coming over, after quickly taking their orders he disappeared again.

"Taylor there is something that I have to tell you. Besides my parents and my aunt and uncle you are the first person that I am telling this too. I've decided that I am going to be leaving East High, I'm moving to New York with my aunt and uncle."

"What? Why?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well it's like you said drama is my life, but there are other things in life besides drama and I want to find that out. I love the theater, I will always love the theater, but I don't know who I am anymore. I need a fresh start, so I'm going somewhere where people don't know me and I can figure out what it is that I want."

"I understand, it's just New York is pretty far. When are you leaving?"

"Wednesday. It gives me a few days to pack, and a few days to get used to the city before I start school next Monday."

"That's four days from now; does this mean that you're not coming back for the summer?"

"No I plan to travel during the summer. I'm gonna do some soul searching Taylor, I need to do some soul searching. Find out who I am, what I'm worth. Besides you can call me whenever you want, and e-mail me. This move is going to change my life for the better Taylor."

"So I have four more days before you leave me? I didn't think that you were tired of me already Sharpay." Taylor joked." But I'm going to hold you to that. I will be e-mailing, calling, and texting you constantly."

"I'm looking forward to that."

A/N: So one chapter down and more to go. But tell me what you think did you like it? Did you hate it? I'm curious about what you think, so click the review button please.


	2. The Changes Within

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. If you recognize anything than I don't own it.

Chapter 2: The Changes Within

For once Sharpay's life she had found a sense of inner peace. Being thrown in in a new place, with new people had done wonders for her. She had to rely on her brain, and personality. No one in New York knew who she was, no one cared. It was refreshing for her, since she had spent so many years constructing the "perfect" image. Sharpay had been in New York for nine months, and in those nine months she had done a lot of soul searching. After a month of being in New York she decided to go to therapy, and she found that having someone to talk to on a weekly basis and get advice from an outside source was refreshing. Therapy was successful for her, because it led Sharpay to some inner discoveries. The first of which was that she actually enjoyed, and was good at school. She had never really applied herself in school. She only did what was needed to maintain a 3.2 GPA, which was the minimum GPA needed in order to participate in any school activity. Since being in New York her GPA raised from a 3.2 to a 3.6. She had also applied to colleges, that did not specialize in the arts after actually applying herself in school she discovered that she had a knack for History. Which made sense since she had spent years studying and remember lines, memorizing dates was a lot easier for her. Math and science were a little more difficult for her, but if she applied herself she could get through it. Her real new love was writing. She wrote any and everything, poems, stories, songs, plays. Most nights she would stay up late and just write until she fell asleep at her desk. Her therapist and Taylor were the only ones who knew of her new passion of writing. Both of them encouraged her, she showed her therapist most of what she wrote but not Taylor. With Taylor it was another story entirely.

Another discovery was that she was gay. It was a discovery that didn't bother Sharpay as much as she thought it would have, boys were never anything more than a game to her. Having the perfect guy for her façade had been one of her highest priorities. Once taken out of that environment, Sharpay realized that she didn't have any attraction to guys. Girls on the other hand was an entirely different story, one girl in particular was consuming her thoughts. Taylor McKessie. That name instantly brought a smile to Sharpay's face. Her and Taylor exchanged texts, phone calls and e-mails daily. From the time she woke up until she went to sleep Sharpay was texting Taylor. They had worked out times that fit into both of their hectic schedules. E-mails came at the end of the day when something big and important happened. Things that couldn't be told properly through texts, phone calls happened every Saturday afternoon, and Sunday night. That's why it was no surprise to Sharpay when she realized she had feelings for Taylor. But she would never tell her, Taylor was the first true friend she had. One of the few people who did not expect anything from her other than for her to be herself, telling Taylor would only complicate things and Sharpay was not about to do that.

Sharpay sighed and continued to pack, it was almost noon and she had a one o' clock flight, after nine months she was heading back to Albuquerque. She had intended to finish out the school year in New York, return home for the summer and then going off to college. But plans change, Taylor had called her at six in the morning if Taylor didn't have a special ringtone on her phone she would have let it go to voicemail. Sharpay had grown and changed a lot in nine months but the fact that once she was sleep she was out like a light was not one of them. But as soon as Sharpay had heard Michael Buble's "Everything" she had woken up, she had known it was Taylor. When she answered the phone Taylor was sobbing, and Sharpay could barely make out what she was saying. It took her five minutes to calm Taylor down enough to the point where Taylor could utter words, and even then it was difficult for Sharpay to understand. She was able to make out "Chad" and "cheated" which was all Sharpay needed in order for it to make sense. Chad Danforth, the name alone left a bad taste in Sharpay's mouth. Chad and Taylor had been dating for five months, which coincidentally was around the time that Sharpay realized her true feelings for Taylor. Although Taylor didn't say much, the few words she had spoken was enough for Sharpay to know that she had to go back home. It took three hours in order for Sharpay to calm Taylor down enough so Taylor could go to sleep. As soon as she had hung up with her, she had begun making preparations to head back to Albuquerque. She debated on telling Taylor that she was coming, but in the end decided that she would just surprise her. She had called her parents and explained that she was ready to come back ,and then went into her aunt and uncles' room to tell them everything that had happened. Apart from her therapist her Aunt Kelly and her Uncle Jim were the only people that she had told about her feelings for Taylor. They had supported her wholeheartedly, and when she explained that she was going back for Taylor they had jumped at the chance to help her. Sharpay would never understand how her mother and her aunt were sisters. Her aunt was everything her mother was not, open, caring, loving, supportive. If there was one thing that she would miss the most about New York it would be her aunt and uncle.

She put the last of her clothes in her bag as her uncle came into the room. Sharpay took one last look at the room that had been hers for the past nine months. She had made some drastic changes here in this room. And she would miss it, closing the door for what she hoped wouldn't be the final time she made her way out to the living rrom. Her aunt was in the living room of the apartment waiting, she looked like she was dressed for the Artic. December in New York was definitely not December in Albuquerque. Although she had to admit it did have its charm. Everybody was infectious with the holiday spirit and the normally sour New Yorkers were warming up…..somewhat.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah it's now or never." Sharpay replied, her uncle laughed and picked up her other bags by the door.

"Alright, let's go so you can get your girl." He said, Kelly rolled her eyes and shook her head at her husband while Sharpay laughed and nodded. Together the trio made their way out of the apartment and to the airport. Chad Danforth would never know what hit him.

A/N: So one chapter down and more to go. But tell me what you think did you like it? Did you hate it? I'm curious about what you think, so click the review button please.


	3. Back to Alburquerque

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. If you recognize anything than it's not mine.**

For: kyw0202 and Ashley for reviewing. Thanks I wasn't sure if there was interest in this story. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't until almost seven hours later with a layover in Atlanta that she reached Albuquerque. Her parents and Ryan had met her at the airport; ever since she had left she had actually grown closer to her parents. They didn't talk every day but they talked every few days and that was enough for Sharpay. Ryan on the other hand was an entirely different story. He was a little upset that Sharpay had just left after the auditions, and he was even more upset that she didn't tell him directly that she only left him a note. But in the end he saw it from his sister's point of view and agreed that she needed a change. The second he saw Sharpay arrive he took off running towards her. He was beyond excited that she would be home for Christmas; he couldn't understand why she had made the decision to come back now. He had just talked to her a few days ago and she said she was staying in New York. He wondered what could possibly change in three days to make her want to come back. Whatever it was he was going to find it out. He instantly noticed the change in her, her face wasn't obscured by those obnoxious sunglasses that she sometimes wore. Instead she was dressed casually in a pair of black sweatpants, and white and black sweatshirt. She looked comfortable, relaxed and happy, and she was carrying her own bags. As soon as he reached her he wrapped her in a hug and twirled her around. He saw the changes in her, but he was thoroughly convinced when he heard her laugh. It was a full bellied laugh that warmed him. Going to New York was the best thing that had happened to his sister.

"I missed you Pay." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you to Ry, but I'm back now so no more missing me." Sharpay said

"The next time you leave, you better tell me beforehand." He said, Sharpay could tell he was serious, the past nine months was the longest they had ever been apart, it had hurt them both but it hadn't killed them and they were stronger as siblings because of it.

"I promise I will Ry, I promise." Sharpay replied, by now their parents had reached them. Vance  
Evans wrapped his arms around his little girl. He was shocked that she had wanted to get away but could tell from the look in her eyes that it was what she needed. For whatever reason his daughter needed to get out of Albuquerque and so he and Darby had figured out a way to get his little princess what she had wanted. He had missed his little girl and was glad to have her back. Darby Evans had taken the time her daughter was away to do some figuring out of her own. The most pressing was that she should be there more for her children. She wasn't even aware that her children had lost the leads in the school play until a week after Sharpay had left, and Ryan was home more often. She had assumed that Sharpay had gotten the lead like always but had for some reason given it up. Unfortunately with the jobs that she and Vance held they couldn't always be home for their children but they were both going to make more of an effort to be there for their children from now on. She had received a firm talking to from her younger sister, a few hours ago. And she was now aware of the real reason that Sharpay left, and why she was coming back. After Vance stopped hugging Sharpay, Darby immediately wrapped her daughter in a hug. Sharpay froze, only for a second but Darby felt it. She tried not to let that bother her, she knew she had some work to do and she was going to work on it. This Christmas she would prove to her daughter that she could be the mother that she needed her to be. She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to accomplish such a feat but she knew that for the sake of her relationship with Sharpay she had to make some changes.

"Well let's get going we have a stop to make." Vance said, he made to move to grab one of Sharpay's bags but she beat him to it.

"I got it daddy, thanks though. Lead the way though." Vance nodded and headed out the doors of the airport to the car. Ryan helped her load her bags in the trunk, and then they both got in the back seat. Vance and Darby were already in the car. After everyone was situated Vance started the car and the family left the airport. Throughout the drive Sharpay was still exchanging texts with Taylor she had decided that as soon as she got home that she would go and see her. Find out everything that had happened and figure out a way to put Chad Danforth in his place. Ryan noticed his sister texting the entire drive but decided to ask her about it later. Sharpay was surprised when they pulled into an auto dealership. She looked at her parents and Ryan, and then Vance explained.

"Your brother told us that you didn't want your old car anymore so we got rid of it. We actually got rid of your brothers as well. He already picked out your car, you still need to and there is no time like the present."

"Thanks dad." Sharpay replied getting out of the car, they were instantly approached by a salesman offering them to show them around. But Sharpay waved him off. She knew exactly what car she wanted.

"Do you have any Audi's?" Sharpay asked him.

"Yes miss we do, do you want a particular model?"

"Yes either an S5 coupe or an A7."

"We have both of them, would you like to see them?" he asked, Sharpay looked at her parents, and her father nodded.

"No, do you have the S5 in black?"

"Yes we do."

Sharpay looked at her parents, "That's what I want."

"An Audi, Sharpay? You don't want something else?" Vance asked.

"No I like the Audi's, when I was in New York Aunt Kelly had an S5 coupe, but my car was an A7. I really like them."

"Okay then sweetie, whatever you want." Vance replied. He turned his attention towards the car salesman. "We'll take it in black please."

"Okay if you two will follow me to sign some paper work, I'll have someone bring the car out right now."

"Thanks mom, dad." Sharpay said with a smile. Vance and Darby left Sharpay and Ryan in the parking lot while they went into the office.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I left to find myself Ryan and I did. I'm happy really happy."

"So why did you come back?"

"That is a long story, really long."

"But you will tell me?"

"Of course Ry, now just isn't the time or place." Ryan nodded his head in acceptance and gave Sharpay a hug. Soon Sharpay's car was driven out to them, for Ryan this car was just another sign of his sister's change. It was not like her old pink mustang convertible, an Audi was low key and sensible. Vance and Darby came out of the office and made their way over to Sharpay and Ryan. Vance handed the keys to Sharpay.

"It's all yours princess."

"Thank you daddy."

"No problem, now let's get going home."

"Actually Sharpay don't you have someone that you need to go visit?" Darby asked. Sharpay looked at her mother, trying to comprehend what it was she was saying. One look in her mother's eyes and she knew, that her mother knew about her feelings towards Taylor. It made Sharpay a little uneasy until her mother smiled at her. The interaction was not missed by Vance or Ryan, who decided to let the two of them be. Both knew of the difficulties the two of them had with each other

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked. Darby moved and wrapped Sharpay in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I just want you to be happy. Go to her she needs you, and you need her."

Sharpay just nodded her head and gave her mother a quick squeeze before hugging Vance and her brother. Then she got in her new car and headed to Taylor's. She was going to follow her uncle's advice. She was going to go get her girl.


	4. Hello Taylor

**Chapter 4**

Sharpay pulled up outside Taylor's house, it was late. She had taken an hour to get to Taylor's house and work up enough courage to text her telling her to go outside. Soon the door to Taylor's house opened and Taylor appeared. Sharpay took a deep breath and got out the car.

"Sharpay!" Taylor exclaimed, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sharpay was back, and she was at her house. It didn't make sense, she should have been in New York not Albuquerque. Taylor rand towards her and wrapped Sharpay in a hug, giving her an extra tight squeeze. It had been nine months since she had seen Sharpay and she missed her. Taylor found out that once you got through Sharpay's walls, she was actually a good person. And Sharpay was working on becoming a better person. Over the past couple of months Taylor noticed, that she opened up a lot more, and confided in her. She had changed, she apologized for all of the things that she had done to Taylor in the past. Taylor didn't find the apology necessary but it still made her smile that Sharpay thought to apologize to her.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't be here? You were there for me when I needed you, I'm going to be here for you."

"But you need to be in New York, you said so yourself."

"No I need to be here for you, I'll be okay. Stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself. Now are you gonna let me inside so we can talk or are we gonna stay outside all night?" Sharpay asked. Taylor wiped the tears out of her eyes. It seemed that all she had been doing for the past day was crying, crying over Chad and his lies, her friends' betrayal of her, it was nice to cry happy tears.

"Of course you can come in Sharpay, you're gonna have to be quiet my parents are home and they just went to sleep."

"I can do quiet." Taylor nodded and grabbed Sharpay's hand pulling her into the house. Sharpay tried to relax her hand, but found she couldn't stop herself from squeezing Taylor's hand as she was being led into the house. Taylor maneuvered them through the house, and to her bedroom. Sharpay had never been inside Taylor's house, and she tried to take in her surroundings but it was too dark, so instead she took comfort in the fact that she was holding Taylor's hand. Taylor entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. The lights were off, and there was a few candles lit around her bedroom. Giving Sharpay enough light to look around. On one wall there were multiple bookcases, all of the filled with books. Her bed was situated against another wall, and Sharpay smiled, Taylor's bed was a huge four poster bed, there were books on the bed, and the nightstand next to the bed. Taylor's closet and desk took up the other two walls.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Sharpay asked. She made her way to Taylor's desk and sat down on the chair.

"There isn't much to tell, he cheated on me. With some stupid cheerleader from West High."

"There has to be more, something you're not telling me."

Taylor flopped on her bed, and grabbed her pillow stuffing her head into it, Sharpay wanted so bad to go to her to comfort her. But she had to get the story first, there was something else wrong. Taylor would not be crying like this if he just cheated on her. She would be upset yes, but she wouldn't be _this_ upset.

"They knew, everyone knew. The basketball team, Gabriella, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire school knew. No one bothered telling me. That's what hurts the most. That all of my so called friends knew and didn't tell me."

Sharpay got up from the desk and sat on the bed next to Taylor, and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"It will get better, trust me."

"I know, it could have been worse, I mean I could have given him everything I'm glad you told me to wait." Sharpay bit back a grimace, she was glad as well. When Taylor had told her a few weeks ago that she was thinking of having sex for the first time with Chad, Sharpay did everything she could to make sure Taylor waited. The idiot definitely wasn't worth it.

"I don't even know if I loved him or not, but it was nice to have someone. Someone who I could talk to, who cared, it was nice to feel special like a princess."

Sharpay snorted, "I've been treated like a princess from the day I was born, trust me it isn't all that great."

"But you've made changes haven't you? Ten months ago you wouldn't have been the first person I called when I found out he cheated on me. You probably would have thrown it in my face long before I ever figured it out." Taylor felt Sharpay stiffen, "But that's not who you are anymore. You flew from New York to Albuquerque just to be with me. Even when you know that you should be there instead of here."

"I wasn't gonna leave you Tay, its fine trust me. Everything will work itself out. Just wait and see, East High won't know what him them Monday."

Taylor broke the embrace and looked at Sharpay in the eyes, "You're staying?"

"Well yeah Taylor, I thought you were smart. I would not fly all this way just to stay here for the weekend. I'm back, back for good. "

"I'm glad that we're friends, cause if not I would be scared."

"You shouldn't be scared, they should. What they did, was horrible. Your right, I would have told you. I might have done it in a bitchy way, but I would have told you."

"It's okay Sharpay, now I know who my real friends are. Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, and Jason were the only ones who didn't know. "

Sharpay made a mental note to talk to her brother before school Monday. Sharpay looked towards the clock on Taylor's nightstand and noticed that it was almost six in the morning. So much had happened in twenty-four hours, and she was tired. She was surprised that she hadn't known how tired she was earlier, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she saw Taylor. No matter what time that was.

"Tay, I need to get going before your parents wake up. I'm also tired myself."

Taylor nodded her head in acceptance, "Your right, will you be okay to drive?"

"Of course, my house isn't that far away. Would you like to come over today? Do lunch?"

"Have you been up since I called you yesterday?" Taylor asked. The only thing Sharpay could do just short of actually lie to her was shrug her shoulders, causing Taylor to shake her head.

"No way, you're not even going to wake up until tomorrow afternoon. Sometime after three probably."

Sharpay went to protest, but Taylor cut her off." Don't burn yourself out. I appreciate you flying all this way just to help me with my problems. But you need to take care of yourself. Besides Martha, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan are coming over tomorrow. I won't be alone. But we should all meet for dinner, just so you can meet them, since none of them know that we are friends. It might be a little weird for the two of us to walk into school together."

"Fine, I'll call you when I wake up tomorrow and we'll go to dinner."

"Good, now let's get you out of here so you can go to sleep. And don't forget to text me, telling me that you got home." Taylor grabbed Sharpay's hand again and pulled her up off the bed, she led him through the house again and out the door to her car. She pulled Sharpay in for one last hug and Sharpay got in her car driving off. Leaving Taylor standing there on the curb smiling.

"This is going to be interesting." Taylor mumbled. Turning and going back into her house. She made sure to lock the door and arm the security system, before making her way upstairs. She paused briefly outside her parents' door listening to see if they were up but she heard the soft snores of her father and figured all was well. Once she got in her room, she took one look at it and decided that she would be better off cleaning it some. She had done nothing the entire day but sit and mope. Quickly she changed her seats, and picked up some of the used tissues on the floor; tomorrow she would do a complete wipe down of her room but for now this was good enough. She was distracted from her thoughts by her phone vibrating, a text message from Sharpay.

**Stop cleaning your room go to sleep I'm in bed**

Taylor looked around her room, wondering if Sharpay was still really there, but then shook her head. Sharpay just knew her. She briefly though about lying and saying she wasn't cleaning, but before she could hit reply another text message came through

**Don't lie to me and no I'm not hiding in your closet I juss kno u ;)**

Taylor couldn't help the laugh that came out of her this time. Sharpay was one of the few people that could read her and read her well, which was weird because their entire friendship was pretty much based off of phone calls, e-mails, and text messages. Taylor decided she was going to reply to Sharpay's texts before Sharpay got worried and called her. Hitting reply she quickly typed a message and sent it.

**Fine I'm getting in bed right now, happy Shar?**

She blew out all the candles in her room and got in bed, making sure her phone was charging. She had just found her perfect position when Sharpay's text came through.

**Yes I am, good night Tay sweet dreams. Love you.**

Taylor couldn't help the smile that came to her face, 'love you' was a phrase that Sharpay didn't just throw around, and she was happy she was one of those people that Sharpay cared about. She sent one more message to Sharpay before turning around and going to sleep.

**Love you to Shar, sweet dreams.**


End file.
